


Bird's Eye View

by bluspirits



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluspirits/pseuds/bluspirits
Summary: The whole identity reveal thing has made their lives a little more complicated, but that doesn't mean Matt and Foggy can't still hang out, get pizza, and maybe reluctantly talk about their feelings.





	Bird's Eye View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/gifts).



> This takes place during a non specific point early in vol. 2, Bendis's run, after Matt's identity has been revealed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Happy Holidays!

“I thought we could go out,” Matt says, out of nowhere one day, standing in front of Foggy’s desk, fiddling with his cane, and that alone is to enough to get Foggy’s attention, simply by virtue of its strangeness. When Foggy looks up at him, he shrugs, “It’s been a while. Just get pizza or something.” 

Foggy blinks. He really has no idea where this is coming from. “Have you forgotten about the mob that now lives outside our office?”

“How could I?” Matt answers, voice tight.

“Sorry.”

He shakes his head. “Don’t apologize. It’s my problem and I made it yours.” 

Foggy frowns. “I chose to lie for you.” 

“Yeah, for me,” Matt repeats.

“I chose,” Foggy says again, slower this time, like that will make Matt understand it. Like repetition would ever break through his hundred layers of issues. He shrugs. “Besides, I could always quit today.” 

Matt grins. “But then they’d still follow you around, asking if you quit cause you found out your partner really was a creature of the night, and you wouldn’t even have me there for moral support.” 

“Oh god. How would I survive?” 

Matt makes an “I don’t know” noise. “It’d be rough, that’s for sure.”

They stand there, looking at each other, and Foggy doesn’t know what to say. Matt is the one who breaks the silence. 

“So, you in?” he says.

“Sure.” Foggy nods. How bad could it be out there?

===

Turns out, pretty bad. Foggy is surprised to say this, after everything, but he may need to cut back on the optimism. So far, it isn’t working for him. 

They made it out the door, and down the steps before they got turned around. A pretty good run for a trained ninja and his lawyer friend. The reporters cluster together, half a block away, and they haven’t been noticed yet, but the clock is ticking. Matt looks vaguely sick in the way that indicates he’s got regrets. 

Foggy stares at the crowd of people, microphones and cameras in resting position. “I can imagine this being a problem.” 

“Really?’ Matt says, his fingers tight around his cane, but voice light, with just a touch of sarcasm.

“Just a little.”

“Here,” Matt says, taking Foggy’s arm and spinning him around. He starts to walk, and Foggy has to work hard to keep himself from being basically dragged along behind Matt. Without warning he turns, and takes Foggy into a alley.

He knows dark alleys are kind of Matt’s thing and all, considering the whole vigilante gig, but Foggy himself is considerably less comfortable in them. And he still doesn’t know why Matt thinks they should be here. Its a normal alley. Dumpster, fire escape, fun dark shadows, slight hints of claustrophobia.

Matt however, is very comfortable in his natural domain, and with simply a grin towards Foggy, climbs on top of the dumpster and lifts himself up onto the fire escape. Oh. Foggy gets it now. 

“You want me to-” he waves a hand to indicate whatever it was that Matt just did.

Matt hums thoughtfully. He drops back down to the dumpster, and Foggy is impressed, though he will never feed Matt’s ego by admitting it out loud, that he makes almost no sound hitting the metal bin.

“Here.” He reaches a hand down to Foggy, who frowns at it.

“Come on, I don’t bite,” Matt says, smiling.

“Are you sure?” Foggy takes his hand and Matt’s grip tightens, pulling on Foggy’s arm to help him up. It’s not the most graceful climb, but he makes it to the top of the dumpster, and Matt releases his hand so he can do some kind of pull up maneuver to get on the fire escape.

“I won’t be doing that,” Foggy says, hands on his hips, watching Matt pretend he isn’t showing off. 

“Step back.” 

“What?” he asks.

“Step back,” Matt repeats, waving a hand. So Foggy steps back, as much as he can without falling backwards off the dumpster and undoing all of Matt’s hard work to get him up there. 

Matt kicks the ladder attached to the fire escape, hard enough that Foggy’s sure all of the neighbor heard the clang, and then the noise it makes as it falls, hitting the dumpster. 

He looks back up at Matt. “My hero.” 

Matt shrugs, and climbs the rest of the way up the fire escape without waiting for Foggy, who rolls his eyes before starting on the ladder. 

With that, they make the transition from Matt’s second favorite place to Matt’s first favorite place, the rooftops. 

And, unlike the dark alleyways, Foggy actually kind of understands why Matt likes this so much. Heights aren’t his thing, but the lights of the city, the wind, the noise being distant enough that it feels like background music. He guesses Matt’s perception is different. Less light, more noise, but the principal can’t be too far off. 

“What are we doing up here?” 

“Getting away,” Matt says. “Going out.” 

“And this is special for you how?” Foggy spins in a slow circle, not looking at Matt, but instead at the buildings around them. They’re only four stories or so up, and all the buildings around them are the same height, but the sidewalks are yellow under the streetlights, and the people feel far away. Lights twinkle in the windows, and he can see taller buildings only a few blocks away. He hopes Matt isn’t looking to turn this night into any more of a climbing expedition. “I thought you did this every night.”

“Well, you’re here.” 

Foggy doesn’t answer, simply watches Matt. There’s something like honesty on his face, and it's almost scary. He smiles, softer than Foggy’s used to. 

“I’ll-” Matt starts, then cuts himself off. Foggy waits. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

“Oh.” is all Foggy has time for before Matt has thrown himself off the building, a bold move for someone currently publicly claiming not to be into that whole thing. 

And so, Foggy waits. Because there’s really nothing else to do. He can’t follow him. He can’t go back down and leave Matt. There’s a flash of a second where he considers that Matt is not coming back. That he’s going to leave Foggy up on top of this building all night, maybe run away to Europe, fake his death, and change his identity, and they’ll never see each other again. It wouldn’t be entirely out of character, or out of the realm of possibility. 

He sits down. It’s cold on the roof, but if he leans his head all the way back he can just make out one or two stars from between the clouds, and spot a plane every now and then, so that’s enough to hold his attention for a good amount of time. 

He checks his watch. It’s been 10 minutes since Matt ran away. He gives it another five before standing, stretching his arms above his head until he can hear his spine crack, and going for a nice relaxing loop around the rooftop. 

That’s when Matt decides to come up behind him, with that sneaky superhero bullshit keeping him entirely unnoticed. 

“Holy-!” he shouts, words cut off by a full body flinch as Matt taps him on the shoulder. 

“You okay?” he asks, the asshole. Foggy turns, takes several deep breaths and glares at him. He simply shrugs, displaying a complete lack of guilt. 

“Fine. Fine.” he treats Matt to one last frown. “Where’d you go?” 

“Around,” Matt says, clearly trying to be as annoying as possible. He stakes a smooth step to the side, revealing the pizza box sitting on the roof. Foggy doesn’t even want to think about what Matt’s parkour stuff must have done to the product inside. 

“Wow. You shouldn’t have.” 

Matt raises an eyebrow. “You have no appreciation for my effort?”

“What effort?” he grins at Matt, “We could have ordered a pizza at the office.” 

“But-” Matt gestures helplessly, and Foggy just holds back a laugh. “Out.”

“Yeah, this is out.” 

He shakes his head, and relents, sitting down in front of the cardboard box. “Why’d you bring me here?” 

“I just-” Matt shifts, turning away just a little. He’s still standing. “I wanted to talk, I guess. Something like before.” 

He comes closer and sits down, stiff, like it’s taking considerable willpower to make him do this. “I- uh,” He pauses, bites his lip. “I never really thanked you, for all this. For sticking with me.” 

Foggy frowns. “You don’t have to. I stick with you cause I’m your friend.”

“But we both know I’m more work than most friendships.” 

“So? With all the stories I’ve got, I’ll make millions when I finally decide to write that book. This pretty much pays for itself,” he grimaces as soon as he finishes talking. Maybe not great timing for that particular joke. 

Matt chokes out a laugh, though it sounds slightly painful. 

“Don’t hurt yourself there.” 

Matt smiles, for real this time, and picks up a slice of pizza, probably so he has something to do with his hands besides clench his fists. He looks up, meets Foggy’s eyes, “This is all under control. Everything’ll be fine. I’ve got this.” 

Is that what you tell yourself at night so you don’t run, so you can stay here, stay you?

There’s really only one thing to say to that, and it’s the truth. “I trust you.”


End file.
